


Ash and Smoke

by hearteyesquill



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Betty Cooper needs a hug, F/M, Gang Violence, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, OOC, Possible smut, Protective Jughead Jones, Serpent Jughead AU, bughead - Freeform, good girl gone bad, not really fluff but sometimes fluff, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesquill/pseuds/hearteyesquill
Summary: _____________________________________________________________________________________“He’s bad news Betty, probably just as bad as his dad,” Cheryl finished, turning back towards the road.“Well then, thank God we’re never going to see any of those Serpents again,” Veronica sighed. “I haven’t seen people that drunk since I was back in New York.”“Yeah,” Betty said softly, her mind still lingering on Jughead Jones’s eyes._____________________________________________________________________________________A civil war is brewing between the north and south sides of Riverdale, being fueled by none other than the mayor Hal Cooper. When Betty meets the mysterious Southside Serpent Jughead Jones at a party, the revolution is only just sparking. It isn't until the town is burning to ash around them that they confess their love, but by then it might just be too late.





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> ever since the end of ep 13 i've been obsessed with the thought of betty and jughead being the power couple of the southside serpents. hope you enjoy this as much as i've had writing the first chapter.

____________________________

" _If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_ "

\- Ed Sheeran, I See Fire 

____________________________

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me Cheryl,” Betty Cooper’s jaw dropped in awe at what her friend had just suggested.

 

“What? You’re the one who picked dare,” The redhead rolled her eyes, checking her polished nails.

 

“But having the mayor’s daughter crash a Serpent rager? Cheryl, you’ve got to be insane!” Veronica Lodge added, her eyes flicking between her best friend and the head cheerleader. Cheryl looked to Veronica, thinking for a minute before responding.

 

“Then we can all crash the party.” She said without hesitation. The rest of the River Vixens gasped in horror, staring at Cheryl as if she had three heads. “What? It’s just a party on the southside,”

 

“Cheryl, the Serpents can smell fear, we’ll get pummeled.” Ginger said, nervously twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger.

 

“Yeah, okay, there’s no way in hell I’m going to the southside,” Shiela raised her hands in surrender. “I quit,” The majority of the girls nodded and got up to sit on the other side of Cheryl’s gothic bedroom. Betty and Veronica moved to follow suit, but a harsh voice stopped them.

 

“Wow Betty, backing down from a dare? What a surprise, you Coopers are  _ weak _ .” Cheryl spat. Betty’s blood ran cold, clenching her fists as she turned back to face the smug redhead.

 

“You know what Cheryl, I think I’m suddenly in the party mood,” The blonde said in a sickeningly sweet voice, a fake smile plastered on her face. Cheryl’s immediately perked up, satisfied at the reaction she got out of Betty.

 

“Perfect! Veronica, you drive. Let’s go.”

 

“ _ Oh Dios _ ,” Veronica murmured. “It’s going to be a long night.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Betty shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the three girls neared the party. Being the daughter of Mayor Hal Cooper meant that people knew her face; and considering the lack of funding her father was focusing on the south side, she wasn’t exactly expecting a warm welcome.

 

It wasn’t like things were totally perfect between the north and south side of Riverdale to begin with, but the tension had risen exponentially since Hal Cooper’s election. Betty’s father’s campaign had focused on creating better lives for all citizens of Riverdale, but as soon as he was elected, proceed to pretend like anyone who lived past Creedence Avenue didn’t exist. Saying the south side population was upset would be an understatement. Now Betty found herself standing on Serpent turf, in her Riverdale High cheer uniform.

 

“Stop stalling and just go in, Cooper,” Cheryl huffed, her hands on her hips.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, B,” Veronica said softly, placing a hand on Betty’s shoulder. Betty took a deep breath and shot her friend a thankful look.

 

“Thanks, but I’m already here, aren’t I?”

 

“Ugh, you’re taking too long, let’s go.” Cheryl grabbed Betty’s other arm and pulled her into the party.

 

The first thing Betty noticed was the heavy stench of marijuana and alcohol. Hundreds of teens were packed into an old abandoned house on the edge of the Riverdale/Greendale border, and yet all of them still turned their heads at the three River Vixen’s grand entrance. Betty immediately shrunk behind her two friends when hushed whispers rippled throughout the house, eyes burning into her forehead.

 

“How long do we have to stay Cheryl?” Veronica asked, raising her eyebrows at two boys who were blatantly staring at her ass.

 

“We drove all the way down here, might as well stay a couple hours,” Cheryl answered, unphased by the dirty looks sent her way from various partygoers. Betty and Veronica shared a look of uncertainty, knowing that they probably wouldn’t even last a couple of  _ minutes _ here.

 

“Well, I’m going to look around for a drink, try not to get roofied while I’m gone,” Cheryl smiled. With a hair flip, she was gone, leaving the remaining two girls awkwardly standing in the entryway, unsure of what to do with themselves.

 

“Want to try and find a place to hideout until Cheryl get’s bored?” Veronica offered.

 

“Hell yes,”

 

* * *

 

It had been twenty minutes and Betty and Veronica had barely made their way upstairs. People were so tightly packed together, it was impossible to move from room to room.

 

“I think I can get us through towards the stairs, just follow me,” Veronica shouted over the blaring music, and Betty nodded, blindly following her friend. They weaved through the mob of people, ignoring the slurs and glance aimed towards them. They had almost made it to the stairs until Betty came face-to-chest with someone.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry–” Betty stopped when she realized who she just bumped into. She didn’t know every member of the Southside Serpents, but she sure could spot a member. He towered over the blonde, his frame at least two times the size of her’s; yet the telltale sign of his alliance to the Serpents was the thick leather jacket that the man wore with pride. He looked Betty up and down, smirking as his eyes fell across the giant yellow R embroidered across her chest.

 

“Well, what do we have here?” The man drawled, grabbing the attention of nearby dancers, most of whom had sly grins on their face as they watched the scene in front of them.

 

“Uh, I’m so sorry for bumping into you, it was a total accident. Now, if you could just let me past so I can catch up with my friend …” An eerie smile tugged at the Serpent’s lips that sent chills down Betty’s spine.

 

“What’s the rush sweetheart, I wanna know what a pure little thing like you is doing here in the bad part of town,” She felt her throat tighten, remembering what Ginger had said about Serpents being able to smell fear. A bigger crowd was watching them now, and Betty felt the eyes staring at her yet again, only this time they set her body on fire, and she’s choking on the smoke that’s suffocating her.

 

“I j-just came here to have some fun, now if you’d excuse me–” The Serpent chuckled, stepping in front of her as she tried to sidestep him. He leaned in so he was only inches away from her face, and Betty could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

 

“Why don’t we have a little fun together?” He moved to touch her, and Betty closed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling over. ‘ _This can’t be happening,_ ’ She thought to herself.

 

“Vince, if I were you I’d stop,” A voice said, causing Betty’s eyes to open. There was a boy standing on the bottom of the staircase, a tight expression on his face. He wore the same leather jacket as the man in front of Betty, only this boy was wearing a beanie over his dark hair that acted as a crown. People parted as the boy made his way down the stairs and towards where the two were standing. The Serpent, Vince, smirked at him.

 

“Aw, c’mon Jughead, we’re just having a little fun,”

 

“Well, you’re scaring the damn girl dude. I’d suggest you back off before her dad finds out she’s here.” Betty winced at the mention of her father and Vince looked back at her, his eyes widening as he pieced two and two together. He shrugged off his shock, clapping the boy Jughead’s shoulder.

 

“I’m gonna go see if Harvey has a blunt left, see ya Jug,” As Vince walked towards the backyard, Betty felt a wave of relief wash over her. Now all she had to do was find Veronica and Cheryl and they could get the hell out of here and go back to Thornhill. As she turned back towards the exit, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Betty turned and found herself looking into Jughead’s blue eyes.

 

“Hey, sorry about Vince, he get’s pretty handsy when he’s drunk. You okay?” He asked, and there was something about the tone of his voice that made Betty believe he was sincere. Before she got the chance to respond, she heard her name being called.

 

“Betty! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Veronica rushed to her friend’s side, ignoring the boy in front of them. Cheryl didn’t miss who the blonde was talking to, and quickly rushed towards her two friends, grabbing them both firmly by their arms.

 

“Let’s go, we’re leaving now,” She said harshly, already pulling them through the crowd of people before Betty or Veronica could realize Cheryl was doing.

 

“What the hell Cheryl, why are you in such a hurry?” Veronica asked bitterly.

 

“I’ll explain more in the car, let’s just get out of here,”

 

* * *

 

As Veronica peeled away from the party, going as fast as she could (per Cheryl’s request), Betty noticed the boy who had saved her from Vince standing on the front stoop of the house, watching the car speed down the unkempt gravel road.

 

“Okay,  _ now  _ can you explain why you were suddenly so eager to leave?” Betty asked from the backseat, locking eyes with Cheryl through the rearview mirror. The redhead sighed and focused her attention on the road ahead.

 

“Well, for starters, there was no good booze by the time I found the bar,” Betty scoffed. “And second of all, do you have any idea who you were talking to when Ronnie and I found you?”

 

“Some guy named Jughead, he saved me from this creep who was trying to feel me up.” Cheryl turned back to face her friend, a cross of worry and fear in her eyes, something Betty had never seen in all her years of knowing her.

 

“Betty, that was Jughead Jones, the heir to the Southside Serpents.”

 

“What?” Betty laughed. “There’s an  _ heir _ to the Serpents?”

 

“His dad’s the ringleader, he just went off the radar and Sheriff Keller’s been looking everywhere for him.” Betty had a vague memory of Kevin talking about his dad trying to find some drug lord, but Jughead didn’t seem like the son of the Serpent King. “He’s bad news Betty, probably just as bad as his dad,” Cheryl finished, turning back towards the road.

 

“Well then, thank God we’re never going to see any of those Serpents again,” Veronica sighed. “I haven’t seen people that drunk since I was back in New York.”

 

“Yeah,” Betty said softly, her mind still lingering on Jughead Jones’s eyes.


	2. Match To Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updating, first my computer broke and then when I got it fixed I hit a slight snag with writers block but I'm back! Also, I made a playlist to go along with this fic on spotify. The songs aren't in particular order and some of them don't correlate with the plot but fit the aesthetic. give it a follow if you wish! enjoy xo!

Jughead Jones watched as the Riverdale High girls drove off. Probably heading back to their non-mobile homes with two stories and a white picket fence. He thought to himself, before heading back into the party.

He didn’t normally socialize during Serpent parties, but when he caught wind that three northside girls had crashed, Jughead decided to come out from the shadows to see what they wanted. Of course, he hadn’t expected to see Vince trying to feel a blonde up when he came downstairs, but his anxiety spiked once he realized who exactly the girl was.

 

Now that she and her friends had driven off, all Jughead could hope for was that the Cooper girl didn’t tell her dad about the house.

 

“Hey Jug, I’m in the mood for a smoke, wanna join me?” Harvey Kinkle moved his way through the crowd, his signature charming smile in place. Jughead shrugged in response.

 

“Sure,” The two boys headed to an empty room upstairs, opening the windows and lighting up their cigarettes. Jughead exhaled a cloud of smoke, watching it disappear into the night sky. 

 

“Hey Harvey, when’s your homecoming game again?” Jughead asked, flicking the ash on the end of his cigarette.

 

“This Friday, actually,” Harvey responded, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you asking?”

 

“What?”

 

“Jug, the past five years I’ve known you, I’ve never once heard you take an interest in anything involving physical activity.” Harvey laughed, nudging his friend. “Does this have anything to do with those Rivervixens crashing earlier?”

 

“Well, what if I just want to come and support my  _ friend _ , who just happens to be playing his first game as  _ captain _ ?” Jughead sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, his beanie having been thrown onto a chair across the room. Harvey rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever you say Jug.” With that, the two fell back into a comfortable silence, Jughead’s daydreams of those soft green eyes looking back at him filling his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Friday rolled around, Betty was absolutely exhausted. 

 

Homecoming week was a whirlwind of decorating the fieldhouse and dealing with an even more uptight Cheryl Blossom for an extra two hours a day. The homecoming game was the Vixen’s annual chance to show up the Greendale Giants, and seeing as it was lead by none other than Cheryl’s “mortal enemy” Sabrina Spellman, the Vixen’s routine had to be flawless. 

 

“Betty, you have bags under your eyes,” Alice Cooper noted dully, sipping her tea. Betty clenched her fist, which had more crescent-shaped wounds than usual, the stress of the past few days building up little by little. Polly noticed how her sister tensed and cleared her throat.

 

“You can borrow my concealer Betty,” She offered, shooting her a warm smile. Before Betty had time to respond, Alice interjected.

 

“That won’t be necessary Polly, Betty’s much paler than you.” Betty pursed her lips and Polly stared at her lap, mumbling an apology. “Just make sure you fix yourself up before the game tonight, Betty. You wouldn’t want to look  _ weak _ in front of the entire town, would you?” There was an edge to her mother’s voice that reminded Betty of when her father was campaigning for mayor. ‘ _ Remember Betty, just smile and wave. Don’t speak unless spoken to. If you act out you make our family look weak. _ ’

 

Betty swallowed and nodded, “I’ll pick up a concealer during my lunch hour at the drugstore.” Alice nodded and turned to Polly to ask about where she and Jason will take their homecoming photos, signaling that the previous conversation was over. She had been displeased to find that Betty hadn’t found a homecoming date, and would be going stag for the second year in a row. Another reason to be called a failure to the Cooper name.

 

“You know mom doesn’t mean what she said, we’re the same skin tone for God’s sake!” Polly sighed as the two drove to school twenty minutes later, Betty staring out the passenger’s seat window.

 

“It’s fine, Pol. She’s always been like that with me, and in three years I’ll be off at college where she can’t control me anymore.”

 

“Yeah, well next year I’ll be off at college and I hate to think of what kind of sick mind games she’ll play with you when I’m gone,” Polly reached for her sister’s hand and the two shared a look of sorrow. The Cooper sisters had always been close, never having the petty sibling rivalries that the movies depict. Betty wouldn’t lie and say the thought of her sister leaving next year was heartbreaking, but she would never dare admit it out loud. If she did, Polly’s loyalty would force her to stay home, attending the community college and leaving behind her bright future, adding another thing to the long list of guilt Betty would hold with her.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m a big girl now, remember? And besides, I’ve got Veronica and Cheryl, not to mention Mom finally caved and got me meds at the start of the year.” It had taken years of begging and countless “episodes”, but Alice Cooper had finally made an appointment with a psychologist two towns over to get Betty a prescription for anxiety medication. Although the dosage was still small, Betty had felt the effects almost immediately.

 

Polly sighed, pulling into the school parking lot, “Whatever you say Betts, and remember, I’m always a phone call away.” Betty laughed.

 

“You’re making it sound like you're leaving tonight,”

 

“I wish, but it’s never too early to start reminding you,” The oldest Cooper daughter winked at her sister and the two made their way into school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright bitches, tonight needs to be _ perfect _ ,” Cheryl smiled at the group of girls crowded in front of her in the girl’s locker room. The Vixens went on in three minutes during halftime, and the game was currently tied. Tension was high not only on the field but in the stands too. 

 

“She really needs to learn how to give better pep talks,” Veronica whispered to Betty, who bit her lip to suppress a giggle.

 

“Those Giant sluts need to learn that we’re superior, nevermind the fact that they’ve beat us at regionals  _ twice _ ,” The redhead glared at Ginger, who notably fell flat on her face in an attempt to do a triple backflip two years in a row. “Anyways, let’s get out there and show Sabrina and her tragic excuse of a squad what us Vixens are made of,” As the girls started to shuffle towards their places, Cheryl shouted one last order. “And remember, amp up the sex appeal!”

 

Betty took a deep breath, Cheryl’s final words ringing in her ears. She could be sexy, right? After the number of hours being shown the exactly the right way to move her hips, flaunt her breasts, and use her best assets, sexy should come naturally to her. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, introducing, the Riverdale High Rivervixens!” Dilton Doiley’s voice boomed over the PA, and the music started to blast as the crowd cheered. Betty tried her best, letting her body move to the music. She plastered on the fake smile she had mastered since she was six-years-old and moved her head so her ponytail bounced to the beat. When the routine was finished, Ginger had landed her backflip successfully and the Riverdale stands were on their feet. Veronica shot Betty a knowing smile, and the blonde blushed.

 

“Amazing job girls, but as always, it could have been better. Shiela, your form was less than impressive, and Ginger, that backflip cut it too close. One more fuck up and you're out.”

 

“ _ Cheryl- _ ” Veronica started, before Betty put a hand on her shoulder, a silent signal to back off. While it was the best performance they’d done by far, there was no use in arguing with Cheryl Blossom. The girl was always critical about everything.

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you  _ Aspirante Puta _ . Alright, everyone get out of my sight.”

 

“ _ Perra _ ,” The raven-haired cheerleader mumbled before turning back to her friend. “Wanna grab some concessions and wait for Archie to get out?”

 

“Sure, just as long as my mom doesn’t catch me eating any carbs.” Betty shrugged.

 

Luckily, the Coopers had left after halftime due to a “very important meeting” Hal had to attend in the morning, leaving Betty to eat all the soft pretzels she wanted. As she turned to go find Veronica, who had run off to wait outside the boy’s locker room, she locked eyes with the last person she’d expect to see.

 

“Ah, so the cheerleader sneaks a pretzel, how scandalous of you,” Jughead Jones was leaning against the bleachers, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He wasn’t wearing his serpent jacket, but Betty figures he’d be stupid to show up in a gang uniform to a northside football game.

 

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Betty asked, cringing at how rude her words had come out.

 

“Friends with the Greendale captain, and I just  _ couldn’t miss _ the chance to see his team in action.” His excuse didn’t ease Betty’s nerves. “Relax, I’m not going to kidnap you, I just wanted to talk to the pretty girl who crashed my party again, and apologize for my asshole friend,  _ again _ .”  _ Oh,  _ Betty thought, feeling guilty that her first instinct was to fear him. Jughead seemed a lot nicer than Cheryl had made him out to be.

 

“Well thanks, and I’m fine, so uh, apology accepted.” 

 

“You won’t mind if I ask a question that’s been confusing me since I first saw you?” 

 

“Uh, sure I guess?” Betty bit her lip as Jughead ran his hand through his hair.

 

“What was the mayor’s daughter doing at a soutside party? Because if you went last weekend to find some danger, I’d suggest you stay away.” That wasn’t exactly the question Betty had been expecting.

 

“It was a dare, sorry if we ruined your party but Cheryl really likes pulling us into stupid shit.” Under the field lights, Betty was able to make out his features more clearly than in the dim house, and she noticed the small freckles that dotted his tanned skin. As soon as he noticed her staring, though, she looked away quickly, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Jughead was more attractive than she remembered.

 

“B!” Veronica called in the distance, snapping Betty out of her thoughts.

 

“So…” Jughead rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to end the conversation.

 

“Wanna get a milkshake at Pop’s sometime?” Betty blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth once she realized what she had just said.

 

“I mean, only if you want to,” She stumbled over her words and Jughead smirked. Though his stance would state otherwise, there was a flash of pain and longing in his eyes before he spoke.

 

“Maybe one day, till then stay out of the south Cooper, you never know what kind of snakes will bite,” Before Betty could protest he was walking off towards a bleach blonde Greendale cheerleader and Veronica was at Betty’s side, Archie trailing behind her.

 

“Hey, we’re going to grab some celebratory milkshakes, join us?” Veronica smiled, her eyes flitting to the raven haired boy across the field.

 

“Sure!” Betty said as enthusiastically as she could without sounding fake. She shot Archie a smile and the three friends walked towards Archie’s beat up truck. 

 

Veronica turned to Betty and whispered, “And once we’re alone, you're going to explain why the hell Riverdale’s own Holden Caulfield was doing talking to you,”  _ Oh lord _ , Betty thought.  _ It’s going to be a long night _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblrs: saltyhowell / beaniesandmilkshakes
> 
> spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/scasey9102/playlist/1QNe3iPcGtCS8ipTsnP2nn

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: beaniesandmilkshakes.tumblr.com // saltyhowell.tumblr.com


End file.
